Love the Machine
by Lt. Goresby-Purrviss
Summary: A Rex x Noah pairing. A little convoluted, but enjoy anyway.
1. Hidden Macine Emotions

Love the machine

Chapter I: Hidden Machine Emotions

(Day I)

R: "Oh, hello Noah!" Rex greeted the sleepyv eyed blonde at his bedroom door.

"Oh, good morning Rex." Noah replied, groggily dragging his feet across his kitchen floor.

Secretly chastising himself, Rex toned down his voice a bit. But, he thought to himself, how could he not be happy around the boy he secretly loved. Ever since they had met, for Rex, all he could think about was Noah and Evo's.

N: "Why are you so happy today?" Noah asked, suddenly playful.

"It's not everyday Providence gives me a week off!" Rex shouted, mentioning the secret organization he kinda worked for.

Sighing, Noah turned back to his breakfast. His mind however, was on overdrive. A week with Rex all to himself, no Evo's, no talking monkey, and especially no creepie Agent Six following them. It's a dream come true!, Noah shouted mentally, physically trying to make drinking coffee attractive.

ITSA: The only problem here, neither one of them is sure the other one's into them like that! And they only have 7 days!

R: "So, what's todays plan?" Rex asked, leaning close into his friend, nearly tipping over his friend's coffee.

"Well, it's either the muesum or the beach. Which do you prefer?" Noah said.

"Duh. I wanna go to the beach!" Rex answered, already wearing his swim trunks.

ITSA: Today's going to be a good day, isn' , rant-Dragon Knight?

TDK:(Running Away) WHERE'S MY FLUFF?!!!!!!!


	2. Machina Beach

Love the Machine

Chapter II. Machina Beach

R: "Finally, where here!" Rex said, flopping backward onto the sand.

"It's only been an hour since breakfast. How can you be so energetic?" Noah asked, following Rex's path.

"It's my week off. I'm going to enjoy it." Rex said, half closing his eyes as he watched Noah lift his shirt over his head. Rex hid his head in the sand, mostly to hide his blush.

N: "Well, aren't you going to get changed?" Noah asked, hiding his blush a little better than Rex.

"Oh, yeah." Rex replied. Noah, a little more subtley than Rex, hid his blush as Rex stripped out of his shirt. Oh, dear God, why can't I have that body! Noah thought quietly.

R: "So, you wanna go for a swim, or just relax on the beach?" Rex asked, waiting to see Noah in the water.

"OR, we could try that little Sushi bar over their." Noah replied, pointing to a sushi shack right on the shore.

"But you just ate! How can you be hungry, dude?" Rex asked, flashing Noah a big goofy grin.

N: "Easy. It's new, and I want it. What's to get?" Noah remarked, wondering how a big, cheesy grin could be so hot.

"Oh, well. If you wanna eat, fine. Let's roll!" Rex shouted, transforming his feet into a hover-board big enough for 2.

"It always amazes me when you do stuff like that." Noah said, climbing on, gleefully wrappinbg his arms around Rex's waist to keep form falling off.

And, off they went.

ITSA: HHAHAHA! Its almost time! Eh? TDK, where did you go? TDK, get off Duo, damn it!


	3. Machine's fortune

Love the Machine

Machine's fortune

R: "Hey, waiter. What's the specials?" Rex asked, a little impatient to see Noah in the water.

"Rex! Could you be any ruder?!" Noah whispered, elbowing Rex in the stomach.

"It's okay, boy. I get that alot from rude tourist's. Now, today's special's are the California Roll Special. Come's with a free forutne cookie. Wanna try it?" Asked the old man, smiling slyly.

N: "Yes, please!" Noah replied, pulling money from a black wallet, ready to dig in to some sushi.

"I guess i'll have some too!" Rex replied, pulling money from another wallet.

"It's on me, dude." Noah replied, producing still more money from his wallet. It's just like how we met, Noah sighed to himself.

R: "Thank's!" Rex said, patting Noah on the back.

"Two California Special's, coming up!" the old man yelled, watching the two boys glance uneasily at each other.

As soon as the boys order was done, they began eating. The only thing sloppier than their eating was the fangirls drooling from Heavan.

N: "Hey, let's read the fortune cookies!" Noah said excitedly, unwrapping the baked dough. Rex followed suit.

"The one you love love's you too. Make a move, dumbass, or he'll get away." Noah read, suddenly blushing and looking at Rex, who had dissappeared. "Rex?!"

"Eh,hehehe. I'll have you two together sooner or later! Ahahaha!" the old man cackled.

R: Waking up, Rex rubbed his aching temples.

"Noah, what just happened?" Rex asked, blushing out of control

ITSA: The question on everyone mind, is that fortune true or not. Only two or three to go! AHhahahaha!


	4. Machine Blood Spout

Love the Machine

Machine Blood Spout

R: "That's the last time I let you talk me into beach sushi." Rex snapped, shaking sand out of his hair.

"Sorry. Wanna go for a swim?" Noah asked, shaking off the fortune-cookie incident.

Normally, Rex would have sarcastically insulted someone at this time, but his desire to see Noah in the water made himshut up. Keep it together, Rex, he thought quietly, you're almost there.

N: "Sure. Let's go!" Rex shouted, running toward the water at a brisk pace.

"I won't let you beat me that easily!" Noah replied, running after Rex as fast as he could, drinking in the view of Rex from behind.

SPLASH!!!

"You win! Congrat's!" Noah said, rubbing the water from his eye's.

"Hey, second place isn't so bad." Rex said, swimming closer to Noah.

R: Oh, God is he hot! Rex thought to himself, feeling his heart beat like a Calypso drum. Here we go, sloshing a wall of water over Noah.

"A water fight, eh?" Noah returned, sending another wave of water back at Rex. That wall was negated by one sent up by Rex, who had dissappeared underwater. Suddenly, he popped back up behind Noah, trailing a stream of red water. Oh God! he shouted in his head.

N: "Are you all right, Rex?" Noah asked, turning to see Rex bleeding profusely from his nose.

"I'm all right. We should probably get back to shore, though." He replied, letting Noah help him swim to shore.

Oh God, a dream come true! Noah shouted in his head, slowly pulling his crush to shore. Suddenly, he felt something strange coming from Rex. Fast heart-beat, red-face. Could it be...

R: "Thank,s, Noah." Rex praised, quickly hiding his blushing from Noah. But, in the water, Rex had felt something in Noah. Could it be...

ITSA: And thusly, we move a little closer to the revalation. What will happen next? Ahhahahaha!


	5. Machina Love Realization

Love the Machine

Chapter. V Machina Love Realization

(Night, 9:00 P.M.)

R: "Wanna go see the fireworks? I hear they're really good around here." Rex asked, forming a plan. Tonight was the night. He had to make his move.

"Sure! I'll get ready!" Noah replied, heading up to his room to change.

"Well, it's now or never." rex said to himself, trying to keep his passion burning.

N: "I can't believe this! It's time!" Noah said giddily, putting on his t-shirt and pant's. The one's from the day he and Rex had met. "Thos has to work!" Noah repeated to himself.

"Okay, I'm ready!" He yelled downstairs, running as fast as he could.

"I'm ready." Rex replied, opening the door.

"Let's go." Noah said, heading out the door behind Rex. This is gonna be good.

(Night, 9:30 P.M.)

R: Sitting on the beach, Rex and Noah waited for the fireworks to start. Lookin over at Noah, he steeled his will. Okay, here goes.

"Um, Noah. Can I tell you something?" He asked.

N: "Uh, well, yes." Noah replied, his blush hidden by the darkness. Oh, God, maybe this is it, he thought to himself.

R: "Well, i've been wondering. Ever since I met you, I've been feeling something strange, something i've never felt before. But now, I think I know what it is i'm feeling" Rex explained. Taking a big gulp, he forced himself to finish. Placing his hand on Noah's, he finished.

"Noah, I- I love you." He finished.

N: "Rex. I've been wondering the same thing." Noah replied, all caution gone to the wind. "Oh, Rex, I love you too!" He shouted, too happy to care who heard him.

Leaning closer together, the two kissed, a deep passionate kiss only the two of them could have shared.

And suddenly, the fireworks cast their glow on the two new lover,s.

ITSA: Ah, young yaoi love, how wonderful. In the name of the Goddess of Yaoi, the almighty Miashakal, I wish these two the best of luck. Stick around for the final chapter, the exciting conclusion of 'Love the Machine'. Ahahahahaha!


	6. Machines Romance Realized

Love the Machine

Chapter. VI Machine's Romance Realized

R: Groggily, Rex woke up, shaking the crust out of his eye's. He began to stretch, when his hand hit something warm. Turning over, he saw he was in bed with Noah, the boy of his dreams. So it wasn't a dream, he thought happily to himself.

"Noah, are you awake, honey?" Rex asked in a slightly sexy voice.

"Well, good morning, Rex. I'm happy it wasn't a dream." Noah replied, yawning and stretching a little before suddenly wrapping his hand,s around Rex.

N: Leaning close, they kissed, a kiss more passionate than their first.

"You have no idea how great that make's me feel." Noah said, slowly getting out of bed.

"I think I have an idea of how you feel." Rex replied, following Noah's action's and getting out of bed.

"And we have six more day's of this to go. This is truly paradise." Noah said, smiling and thinking of his and Rex's future together.

R&N: It's a future I won't face alone.

ITSA: I just love happy endings. Lady Miashakal, what do you think?

M: I think a new yaoi couple has been born.

ITSA: Agreed. Any words from you, Tyrant-Dragon Knight?

TDK: Yay, fluff!

(Happy End)


End file.
